


妲己

by Gimlet_603



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimlet_603/pseuds/Gimlet_603
Summary: 小情侣玩cosplay
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 6





	妲己

-  
“今晚给你准备了惊喜，快点回来知道吧！”  
“是什么？”  
“你回来不就知道了嘛！”  
“……”

-  
比计划提前到家却被困在门外，屋里的人防范意识太好，把保险锁上了。金道英无奈，只好打电话给李泰容叫他来开门。

忙音响了半分钟都没人接通，倒是隔着门板依稀听到里面叮铃哐啷了一阵。金道英正猜里面的人还没准备好惊喜，电话那头李泰容的声音传过来，明显是心虚的语气。

“道英啊，你、你怎么这么早……”

“航班准点飞的。泰容哥现在在干嘛呢？保险锁了我进不去，给我开开门吧T T”

“啊，现在、现在还没准备好！你再等等……”

“什么啊哥，到底是什么了不起的惊喜，难道你在蛋糕里藏了钻戒？”

“……呀，绝对会是‘世最惊‘好吗！你就安静地期待吧！”

“好吧。”

金道英靠在墙上百无聊赖地玩数独。一盘刚刚结束，门锁也“咔哒”一声开了，只是泰容的声音更虚了：

“……你进来吧。”

？

金道英感觉自己恍惚之间好像看到了什么东西。那是什么……兽耳？

-  
进门放下行李换好鞋，金道英玩味地看着与自己保持一段距离的李泰容，想上去捏捏他头顶的狐狸耳朵。

结果被人往后退了一步躲过去，“你先去洗手……”耳朵已经红透了。

金道英“噗”一声没忍住笑出来，退而求其次亲在泰容鼻尖上，哼着歌去了。

洗好手，金道英新奇地围着李泰容转来转去，这的确算得上是他的“世最惊”。

眼前的人，身穿红色无袖短旗袍，把皮肤衬得愈加软白；肩峰微微突出，连着直角肩形成优美的线条；胸前正中央的镂空爱心把一半可怜的微乳都露出来，诱人伸进去抓捏；旗袍的下摆颇不正经，布料堪堪遮住一半大腿，高开衩到腰的设计直接把人小半个臀部暴露在男人的视线里。

金道英的目光逐渐热起来，视线扫过的地方如有实质，一寸寸刮在李泰容的皮肤上，看得人不自觉地颤，手救命似的抓着金道英的双臂。

“这就是你说的惊喜吗？泰 容 哥？”金道英看得喉咙冒火，开口嗓子已经哑了大半。

“我…我正巧在网上看见别人cosplay，觉得好看，就……”

“是很好看”，金道英一只手揉上了李泰容的耳垂，本来应该微凉的地方如今已是一块红玉，乖乖融化在他的掌心，“泰容，真的很美。”

李泰容本来就提不起力气，被这么一揉差点当场软在人家怀里，他双手抓得更紧，哽着嗓子喘了一声。

金道英有点耐不住了，他甚至不想多走几步路回到卧室。他拉着李泰容走向沙发，但刚走一步就听到后面传来一声不响的惊喘，回头一看，软白的小狐狸已经被蒸得粉红，眼眶可怜兮兮含着一包泪，双膝靠在一起，连带紧绷的臀一起在抖。

一起生活那么久，金道英对李泰容的身体了如指掌。因此，他的欲念一下子被点燃了。

“我的容儿乖乖含着东西呢，是吗？”

金道英撩开旗袍，白生生的屁股被丁字裤圈着，黑色细绳嵌进股缝，有一块被尾巴撑得微微凸起一点。感受到男人灼热的盯视，两片白玉颤巍巍缩了一下，屁股上两个窝一闪而过，异常妖媚。

“唔。道英……”

金道英啄了下绵软的股肉，两只手包住不大的臀，缓慢揉捏起来。他用的力气不小，向外揉的时候后穴被揉开，露出一点粉红的内里，还有一小截被软穴乖乖含住的柄。他朝那里吹一口气，面前的人便一副浑身过了电的样子，抖得像筛糠一样，一手撑着沙发背，另一只手想去摸滴水的性器。

金道英站起来，赶在那只手得逞之前抓住，把两只手反剪在背后，热度抵着李泰容把人顶到沙发背。下面轻轻蹭，头埋在颈窝一点点吸，他是诚心要逼疯李泰容。

李泰容被困在金道英跟沙发之前，前面涨后面痒，无法疏解的欲望快把他吞噬了。他哼声向金道英撒娇。

“道英、道英，帮帮我，前面…想射，想要你进来……”

金道英的目的达到了，他跟李泰容完成了一个湿答答的吻，然后把人翻过来，拨开那一小块布料，毫不犹豫地把他的欲望含进嘴里。

阴茎突然被包裹在一个温度更高的地方，李泰容感觉自己要被烫坏了。他想推开道英，但手却在被吸吮中卸了力，搭在道英的耳后，随着快感时不时捏一下。

金道英抬眼看李泰容，因为快感而搭在唇边的小半截红舌、上下起伏的白嫩胸脯、由于吞吐时不时绷紧的腰腹、屁股后面一抖一抖的毛茸茸的尾巴……他一边欣赏，一边猝不及防做了几个深喉，李泰容没有防备，尖叫着射在他嘴里。他把精液咽下去，扒开李泰容捂住脸的手向他索吻。

黏糊糊的唇舌交缠，金道英一边吻手一边向尾巴摸去，他含住泰容下唇，模糊不清地问：“要拔出来吗？”

“要…要道英，要你进来……”

金道英捏着尾巴根部一点点动作，塞子脱离后穴的瞬间还发出“啵”的一声，原来被堵住的液体打湿了细绳，再淅淅沥沥滴落在地板上。

李泰容已经顾不得害羞了，他把金道英塞好的的衬衫抽出来，手摸向裤腰，但却抖得怎么都解不开。道英也不帮帮他，他急得呜呜呜哼出声。金道英只好重新吻住李泰容，带着腰上的那双手一起把他自己扒了个半光。

苏醒的阴茎终于被放出来，李泰容抓着就和他自己的放在一起蹭，一边磨一边说荤话。

“好热，啊，快点进来道英……”

“就这么欲求不满吗，泰容？”

金道英的样子也没好到哪里去。他的小狐狸在他身下娇喘，肌肤被情欲熏得粉红，两只耳朵轻轻地抖像是害羞；小红豆在胸膛的起伏中若隐若现，像在跟他玩捉迷藏，诱惑他去捉住疼爱；高开衩的旗袍被推高，露出一截白嫩可口的细腰，随着主人的吸气显出一层薄薄的肌肉；黑色丁字裤衬得屁股更粉白，狐狸尾巴模样的肛塞就在脚边，上面还有湿润的液体。

怎么能这么好看，我的泰容。平时美，染了情欲更美，又纯又欲，又软又白，像是甘愿向他露出肚皮的蚌，想把他吃掉。

李泰容被金道英的盯视挑逗得浑身发痒，紧张地咽了咽口水，刚要动一下就被顶得失声。

“啊……”翘首以盼的肉道终于被打开，虽然只进了小半截，但还是烫得他一颤，穴肉使出浑身解数想要把肉棒留住，邀它进去做客。

金道英被吸得头皮一麻，抬起泰容的腿盘在腰上，握住泰容的腰让他不要乱动，自己慢慢顶进去。泰容的后穴和他的人一样，又乖又软，全部吃进去，小口小口地嘬。里面又湿又热，像是泡在温泉里，舒服得不想动。

可是李泰容却不这么想。道英顶得又慢又深，他爽得脚趾都蜷起来了，可是人进来以后却停着不动，刚刚的爽就变成了蚀骨的痒，磨得他抓耳挠腮，要狠狠被操一顿才好疏解。

“道英，快动啊，用力，啊，操我……”后穴还故意用力夹住。

“嘶——”金道英盯着泰容扭起来的细腰，伸手狠狠捏了一下身下人浪荡的乳头，咬牙切齿：“小狐狸精。”

塞满自己的肉棒终于如愿动起来，李泰容满足地喟叹。道英快把他撑死了，穴肉还来不及闭合就又被入侵的阴茎撑开，包裹着还没好好吸到两口就又被抽出大半根。李泰容很快就受不了大开大合的操弄，他抓着道英手臂的手因为汗液快要抓不住了。

“道英，啊，别，先停一下，呜，抱我……”

金道英动作不停，托着人背脊把他抱起来。阴茎一下子顶进更深的地点，泰容被操得说不出话，抖着身体搂上道英的脖子喘息。

“这么娇，这么骚，哥，你说你是不是小狐狸精？”

“不，啊，我不是……”

虽然看不到人的表情，但下面那根却感受得清清楚楚。阴茎被吃到根部，龟头不停地撞上花心，像是在凿一口正待开采的泉水，每凿一下，泉眼便吐出一口清甜的水，配合蠕动吮吸的软肉把入侵者伺候得舒舒服服。

金道英喉咙涌上一股痒，下面被含得爽了，上面也想吃点什么。想叼住泰容的唇把软舌骗出来吸。可是泰容只顾着在他肩上淫叫，毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵还一下一下蹭他耳朵。

妈的，更痒了。

他只好退而求其次吸吸泰容的脖颈。

滚烫的唇落在敏感的后颈，李泰容爽得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，穴肉配合着吞吃硬挺的肉棒，像是要把每一根青筋都刻在肉道里一样收缩。他的胸膛贴着道英的，因为抽插动作分开又撞在一起，即使隔着一层布料，他还是被烫的哆嗦。他的乳头服从道英的指令，颤颤巍巍挺立起来，但旗袍的做工实在不好，两颗小肉粒被磨得又痒又痛，想要有人揉揉才好。

道英正忙着操他的穴，刚刚捏了一下就再也没空照顾上面的两粒小可怜，李泰容决定自食其力。艰难地从道英肩上起来，艰难地接住向他撞来的热烫唇舌，艰难地从镂空爱心伸进去摸到乳头，毫无章法地揉动。

“呜……啊！”涨极的乳粒受到外力挤压，快感暴涨，李泰容居然直接夹着肉棒高潮了。

呼，好温暖好舒服。金道英放缓了抽插的速度，仔细欣赏美人。泰容高潮是极好看的，纯真的脸染上欲，粉红占领他全身，但被肉棒抽插带出的穴肉却是艳红的。可惜这美景被遮了大半。

这么想着，安静呆着的旗袍突然变得很碍眼。金道英想脱了它，好毫无阻隔地看泰容。他让李泰容半坐在沙发背上，一只手托着人的屁股帮他保持平衡，另一只手撩着旗袍边就往上扯。

李泰容买的是正经cos服，虽然具备情趣元素，但到底不能像情趣内衣一样一扯就裂一键穿脱，还是得回归原始从头来过。高潮后的李泰容又是一滩软泥，是半点不配合金先生的工作，弄得金道英半天也没把碍事的旗袍脱了。

气得他伸进镂空爱心抓住小乳头就是一顿揉捏，“是不是舒服死了？容儿怎么不帮帮我呢？”

李泰容刚经历了高潮就被道英摆弄来摆弄去，硬烫的肉棒半插不插的，每次道英用力扯衣服的时候龟头就进来一点顶到前列腺，他没有软了腰已经很好了好吗！现在还来掐他乳头，他一下爽得眼泪都出来了，喘得上气不接下气。

“等会儿……呜，去床上再脱……你，你先动啊！”

金道英听到这愣了一下，哼笑：“贪吃鬼泰容，第一顿还没吃完就想着下一顿了？”

他把李泰容的腿抬到肩上。突然的体位变化让泰容应变不及，整个人往后仰倒，两只手堪堪撑住沙发，肉棒滑出半截，但因为害怕而紧缩的穴肉还是夹得道英一激灵，差点交代出来。

扶住泰容，金道英重新把阴茎顶进去，破开肉道的触感爽得他长叹一口气。他动起来，泰容嫩穴的褶皱都被他撑开，水亮的体液在抽插中被带出来，撞出淫荡的声响。

“呜，轻点，啊啊，道英……”

也不知道泰容说的是声音轻点还是操得轻点，不过没关系，反正自己不会听话的。金道英逐渐加快速度，抓着臀肉的手更加用力，肉棒次次擦过前列腺再顶到最深处，干得泰容眼泪不停地流，眼角飞红，媚得风情万种。

泰容快要撑不住了，身子发沉向后仰去，但腰还挺在那儿配合动作，嫩穴把埋在体内的肉棒慢慢绞紧，皱眉闭眼被操得呜呜直叫。他快高潮了。

金道英最终啜食着泰容的小腿射在人深处，白嫩的小腿肚上被他吸出点点红色，浪得晃眼。泰容高潮后彻底没了力气，后倒在沙发上，平坦起伏的小腹印出一点他在里面的弧度。

他怕泰容脑袋充血难受，赶快把人抱起来，半软的阴茎又插进去，一小滩白色的液体被挤压出来，黏糊糊的触感刺激泰容又夹了他一下。

金道英把人扶好，寻了人还在喘气的嘴钻进去嘬他的舌，还要含糊地问，“哥，舒服吗？”

烦死了！李泰容嗔了道英一眼，捧住男人的脸吻回去，“舒服……呜，你别动了，先去洗澡……”

听到满意的回答，金道英托着人屁股把人抱起来，余光瞥见在地上躺着的狐狸尾巴，他吻上泰容的耳廓，看到小狐狸的耳朵在偷偷颤抖。

“哥是我一个人的妲己。”


End file.
